gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos International Airport (HD Universe)
'' For the GTA San Andreas rendition, see Los Santos International Airport (3D Universe) Los Santos International Airport (LSIA or LSX) is an international airport located in Los Santos, to the west of the port and to the south of La Puerta in GTA V. The LSIA district is also the location of the airport's nearby warehouses, restaurants and hotels. Like its 3D Universe rendition, it is based on the Los Angeles International Airport (LAX). Overview The airport consists of three runways, one on its north-western side used for small business jets and two on its southern side used for large commercial aircraft. GTA V is the first game in the HD universe in which players can see planes taking off and landing on their own, as well the first game in the HD universe that allows the player to fully control the large Boeing 747-inspired commercial Jets. There are also some inaccessible smaller airliners, which mix some elements between the Airbus A320 and the Boeing 737 NG, parked around the main terminal. The aircraft seen in the airport belong to multiple distinct airlines, unlike all other airports in the series which only featured aircraft belonging to one specific airline (for example: Plummet Airlines in Escobar International or FlyUS in Francis International). Trespassing on the runways will result in a three-star wanted level unless the player purchases a hangar as either Franklin and/or Michael, which allows the player who owns a hangar to roam around the entire airport safely (however both characters need to purchase hangars in order for both to be able to roam freely; Trevor cannot access the airport at any time without a wanted level). NOOSE has a branch based at LSX. There is high security at the entrances to the airport with CCTV and at least one armed guard at all the vehicle entrances. The entrance and approach road to the passenger terminal is patrolled by police officers armed most of times with Carbine Rifles. After obtaining The Business Update, Michael and Franklin will have full access to the airport tarmac from the beginning of the game to obtain the free vehicle available in the update. Locations Exterior The exterior of the airport, where the entrance to the main terminals are located, can be found northeast of the runways. It displays most of the influence in Los Angeles International Airport, with the roads layout and buildings being nearly a carbon copy of the real airport, including one extremely similar to the Theme Building and a control tower also very similar to the real one. The two U-shaped roads, one overlapping the other in an upper floor, come from Interstate 5 and circle all the 4 main airport terminals and two large accessible parking garages. The control tower is located Between both garages. Also centered near the parking garages and the aforementioned buildings is an exterior parking lot with two AT-400-like airliners reproduced in a giant sculpture. These are surrounded by multiple light towers, based on those placed in LAX. The Opium Nights and Von Crastenburg hotels can be found north of the terminal roads. There are four entrance gates for the airport tarmac located near the roads, which automatically open in singleplayer when approached but are closed in Online (Unless if the player has a Pegasus vehicle waiting for him inside), meaning the player will have to jump across or drive through the weak fences surrounding it. There are also multiple entrances for the subway tram. LSIA-GTAV-exterior1.jpg|Overview of the exterior. LSIA-GTAV-exterior2.jpg|View from the Sightings Bar & Restaurant. LSIA-GTAV-exterior3.jpg|View from the control tower. LSIA-GTAV-exterior4.jpg|The Sightings Bar & Restaurant, with the AT-400 based statues next to it. LSIA-GTAV-exterior5.jpg|The lower road leading to the terminals. Terminals There are four main terminals surrounding the U-shaped roads on the northeastern area of the airport, with different airlines assigned to them. None of the main terminals have interiors and, independently from the assigned airliners, the Jets that spawn on the tarmac facet of the terminals are random. Terminal 1: Air Herler, Caipira Airways Terminal 2: San Fierro Air*, Air Emu Terminal 3: MyFly, Adios Airlines Terminal 4: FlyUS, Los Santos Air* * Does not appear. A smaller terminal can be found near the southern hangars of the airport, between the Concierge and Michael's Pegasus hangars. Oddly, this terminal actually features a small interior: By walking up on stairs behind it, a short L-shaped hallway can be accessed. It contains a few benches where two pedestrians can be found sitting, vending machines and a ladder that grants access to a hatch to the roof of the structure. It can be a particularly good spot for hiding and resisting bounties in Online. LSIA-GTAV-terminal4.jpg|Terminal 4 as seen from the main road. LSIA-GTAV-passengers.jpg|Passengers outside the terminal LSIA-GTAV-secondaryterminal.jpg|Exterior of the secondary terminal, with the staircase leading up to it's small interior. LSIA-GTAV-terminalinterior.jpg|The interior of the secondary terminal. Tarmac and runways The tarmac of the airport is considerably vast, covering most of the area near the terminals. Multiple aircraft spawn in the area, such as the Jets, Shamals, a Velum and a Mammatus. Ripleys and airport buses can also be seen roaming around the tarmac and surrounding roads (See vehicles for more information). There are three runways in the airport, two of them in the southern area for large airliners and one of them in the western area for private jets. In singleplayer, Jets often appear in the southern ones, taking off in the right and landing in the left runways. After landing, they taxi a small path and park near Franklin's hangar. Shamals and Luxors can be seen landing in the western runway, and following a taxi path to the tarmac near the main terminals. Despite being arguably the most realistic airport in the series, the runways themselves appear to be quite small and have a lack of length for an international airport. They appear to be only 1 to 1,5 km. The tarmac is also too small to fit the Jet, having it's back and tail usually sticking out. The vehicles can't taxi through some parts of the tarmac due to lack of space in the airport itself. Making the airport look as real as possible would require a much larger amount of space, probably being twice or three times the size. Rockstar probably avoided doing this due to that the airport would possibly be bigger than a large portion of the city. The capacity of the console would be another reason. LSIA-GTAV-tarmac1.jpg|Northern view, with aircraft from all four main airlines parked around the terminals. LSIA-GTAV-tarmac2.jpg|Easterm view over the tarmac. LSIA-GTAV-tarmac4.jpg|South view, with the private jet runway visible on the left. LSIA-GTAV-tarmac3.jpg|The exterior of the secondary terminal. LSIA-GTAV-tarmac5.jpg|The two main runways. Hangars There is a total of six hangars, most of them lined up together in the southern area of the airport, three of which can be entered by the player. The biggest hangar, located near one of the entrances, belongs to Devin Weston and includes a corridor with multiple stacked boxes that leads to a locker room. A forklift can be found in this same corridor. The hangar might also be used by FlyUS as the company's logo can be found on the back of it. The other two enterable hangars, in the southern area, can be purchased by Michael and Franklin for airplanes to be stored and, when purchased by the in-game internet, spawned there. Franklin's hangar is also featured in the multiplayer mission A Titan of a Job as the location where Merryweather is keeping a Titan and Michael's hangar is featured in The Los Santos Connection where a crew is storing cocaine and vehicles. Two Stretch limos, one white and one black, spawn in front of Michael's hangar. LSIA-GTAV-hangars1.jpg|Overview of the south hangars. LSIA-gtav-hangars2.jpg|Hangars with the FlyUS and Adios Air logo. LSIA-GTAV-devinhangar.jpg|Devin Weston's hangar. LSIA-GTAV-michaelhangar.jpg|Michael's hangar. LSIA-GTAV-franklinhangar.jpg|Franklin's hangar. Cargo Bay The cargo bay of the airport is located in the southwest area, left of the private jets runway. It includes multiple unit loading devices stacked up together and a small inaccessible storage building. A scrapped, heavily burnt front section of a Jet can be found in the area, being a training prop for firemen as commonly found in airports, even although there isn't a fire department in Los Santos International. There is also a radar tower near the building. In Online, airplanes purchased in Elitás Travel and Warstock Cache & Carry spawn here if the player requests them while inside the area of Los Santos. LSIA-GTAV-cargo1.jpg|Overview of the cargo bay. LSIA-GTAV-cargo2.jpg|Stacked up unit loading devices. LSIA-GTAV-cargo3.jpg|Northeast view, with the burnt training prop visible. LSIA-GTAV-cargovestra.jpg|A Vestra spawned by calling Pegasus in Online. Features Exterior *There are two unique stunt jumps, in the exterior parking lot, which are small runway ads that move up to a 90 degree angle. *Another unique stunt jump can be found in a dumpster-shaped ramp near one of the gates. It is particularly useful in Online to jump through the fences and get into the tarmac. *The flight school can be accessed through one of the terminals. It is now also available in GTA Online. *A Los Santos Customs shop can be found near one of the gates, northwest of the tarmac. *Two 10-car garages can be purchased around the vicinity of the airport in GTA Online. Tarmac and hangars *As mentioned before, there are two hangars south of the runways that can each be purchased by either Michael or Franklin. They can be used to store aircraft or vehicles bought from Warstock Cache & Carry. Trevor cannot purchase a hangar, most likely due to his ability to access the one on Sandy Shores Airfield. *On the interior of the small south area terminal, Sprunk and E-Cola vending machines can be found. *Other Sprunk and E-Cola vending machine can be found in Devin Weston's hangar. Vehicles *In total, 5 parked Jets can be found along with 2 (1 taking off and 1 landing occasionally) extra. They are found around the terminals, 2 at the south near Michael's hangar and 3 around the main airport. *About 5 inaccessible smaller jets (resembling the AT-400 from GTA San Andreas) can be found around the terminal *Luxors and Shamals are often landing, taxiing and parked around the airport. *A Mammatus and Cuban 800 are found parked to the side of Michael's hangar most of the time (in different colours) next to a road. This is the only place a parked Mammatus and Cuban 800 can be found in Story Mode excluding purchased ones. *A Velum can be found at a hanger next to Franklin's, mostly in blue, but rarely in other colours. *Ripleys can be found parked and driving near many hangars, storage depots and terminals. *Airtugs are often found parked near planes along with baggage, storage, ramp and flat trailers. They are also driving around. *Utility trucks are found at storage sections around the perimeter of the airport. *Rarely, Mules are found around the airport. *Forklifts are found in Devin Weston's Hangar. *Buses are found transporting passengers around the roads. *2 Trashmasters, a Blazer and Dozer are found nearby Franklin's Hangar on a dirt patch. *A Fire Truck is rarely seen near one of the entrances, it parks in the Fire Station on site of the airport near the Jet Wreck. *2 Stretches and a Youga can be found at Michael's hangar. *Trucks and flatbeds sometimes come out of exits and enter the airport. *A Frogger is patrolling the airport frequently. *Police are seen patrolling the airport sometimes. *A black and orange Akuma is found at the south west side of the airport near the utility trucks, a black Rancher XL, a black Bison and Airtugs. *The Vestra spawns in Michael's and Franklin's hangars when the The Business Update is downloaded and installed. (As well, player's choice vehicles can be found and random vehicles parked around. At one storage depot, many black vehicles are found.) Multiplayer Vehicles As well as the above, these only appear in multiplayer; for missions only or normally: *The Titan can be found in Michael's hangar. *The Luxor can be found in Devin Weston's hangar. Mission Appearances Singleplayer *By the Book ends with Trevor taking Mr. K to the airport. *Eye In The Sky ends with Franklin driving the Z-Type to Devin Weston in his hangar. *If the player starts the mission Bury the Hatchet with Michael, he will go to Terminal 4 to travel in FlyUS to Ludendorff. *In Legal Trouble the player chases Molly Schultz around the airport, culminating with her accidentally killed in Devin Weston's hangar by being sucked into a Jet's engine. GTA Online *Seen in the introduction for GTA Online, where Lamar Davis meets the online character. *In A Titan of a Job players must steal a Titan from Michael's hangar. *In The Los Santos Connection where a crew is storing cocaine and vehicles in Franklin's hangar. *In Defender, Martin Madrazo's associate is escorted by air from the airport. Known Airlines and Destinations Transport The LSIA is well served by the Los Santos Transit due to how active LSIA is. There is a LSIA Parking Station provided for travellers to park their vehicles while coming into the airport or coming out. There is also the Terminal 4 Station located nearby for people trying to enter or exit the terminal grounds. Car rental companies Escalera and Touchdown are also located here. Roads and Streets *Autopia Parkway *Exceptionalists Way *Greenwich Parkway *New Empire Way Businesses *Alpha Mail *Big House Storage Inc. *Bilgeco *Dineasoar *Escalera Rent-A-Car *Jetsam *Los Santos Customs *Opium Nights Hotel *Poppy House Restaurant *Sightings Bar & Restaurant *Touchdown Car Rentals *Von Crastenburg Hotel *Xero Gas Collectibles *A letter scrap can be found on top of the Sightings Bar & Restaurant. Law Enforcement * NOOSE - LSIA Branch In the game, there are usually two LSPD officers with carbine rifles and body armor guarding the airport. The LSX does not have its own police department like its counter part, LAX which is covered by the Los Angeles World Airports Police Department (LAWAPD for short), but instead are covered by the LSPD. Gallery LSX-GTAV-map.jpg|Roadmap of the airport. LSIA-GTAV-overview1.jpg|The airport as seen from the runways intersection. LSIA-GTAV-terminaloverview.jpg|The airport terminal, as seen from the north. LSIA-GTAV-terminaloverview2.jpg|Terminal seen from the south. LSIA-GTAV-terminalpassengers.jpg|Passengers outside the terminal. landing airliner.jpg|An airliner landing in the airport, in the beta version, as seen in Michael's trailer. Swift Arrival GTAO Airport Crossover.jpg Taking Off GTAO.jpg|The main taxi zones crossing the runways GTA 5 airport.jpg|Another view of the beta airport in the same trailer. Unused airliner liveries can be seen. Screenshot1-6-9-13-GTAV.jpg|A Shamal taking off from the airport. LSIA-GTAV-Hangars.jpg|South terminal with FlyUS Jets on it. OpiumNights-GTAV.png|Opium Nights hotel, near the terminals. VonCrastenburgHotel-LSIA-GTAV.png|Von Crastenburg Hotel, also near the terminals. neighborhood-airport.jpg|An advertisement for the Sightings Bar & Restaurant at LSX, as seen in the GTAV digital manual. Trivia * While LSIA is the only international airport in Grand Theft Auto V, there is also a long airstrip in Fort Zancudo, a regional airport in Grand Senora Desert, and a small dirt airstrip in Grapeseed. As the game progresses and Trevor's safe house shifts to the Vanilla Unicorn in Downtown Los Santos, Trevor's inability to purchase a hangar at LSIA becomes somewhat problematic as he must return to Blaine County to access any aircraft he may have purchased. * Entering the airport will give you a 3 star wanted level until it has been bought, as opposed to GTA IV's 4 stars, because in GTA V, there is only a five-star wanted level, notice that the wanted level compensate the missing six-star wanted level. In GTA Online, the airport is not restricted at all. * It could be possible that the LSIA is restricted due to the disastrous events in GTA Online. The airport was attacked a few times by the GTA Online Protagonist and resulted in several deaths and a few aircraft destroyed/stolen. * Even though there are signs outside terminal 2 for San Fierro Air and signs outside terminal 4 for Los Santos Air, these airlines are never seen advertised or seen on the airport tarmac. It is possible that they may use fleets of Luxors. * This airport is one of the only known spawn points for the Stretch. Two Stretches, one in black and the other in white, are seen parked outside Michael's hangar, most likely for the transport of VIPs to and from the airport. * Strangely, when you fly over the airport, the air traffic controller will warn the player to divert the area, but will sometimes warn the player that they will be shot down, even though there are no P-996 LAZER 's that will spawn behind the player's aircraft to shoot them down. * Trying to park the Titan in Michael's or Franklin's hangar (if you purchased the hangar), leaving the hangar and coming back would cause the Titan to spawn, glitch out, and explode. The reason for this is because planes can only spawn on one side in the hangar (the left side), so therefore the plane cannot fit. This was fixed in a later patch. * If you shoot the Shamals and Luxors that are approaching the western runway, they will instead change course and fly into the Pacific Ocean. * In the mission Legal Trouble, planes have different patterns. Planes land on different runways from the other direction, thrust from the engines cause police vehicles to flip, and there are planes parked in different places and ways. Some different vehicles are also present unlike normal. * Sometimes a group of plane spotters looking with binoculars and taking pictures of landing aircraft can be found on the beach by the northwestern entrance of the airport, near the Los Santos Customs. *In rare circumstances, a Jet can be seen flying a holding pattern over the airport. *There is a (possible*) mistake in the Runway Numbering System; in real life, each end of a runway is numbered to it's specific compass direction (09 if heading east, 090 degrees/27 at other end, 270 degrees (West heading)). Either side is 180 degrees opposite to it's other end. The two parallel runways in the airport are 12L/33R, and 12R/33L. If 12L/12R are correct, it should be 12L/''30R, 12R/30L. The same concept is used if 33 is the 'Correct heading'; 33L/15R, 33R/15L''. The third runway 3/21 is set out incorrectly once again. *possible - Rockstar could be using "incorrect" numbers as a type of code to reference an in-game object etc. If incorrect or intentional is unknown as of now. * The shape of south Runway Taxi Similiar to Bra. de:Los Santos International Airport (V) es:Aeropuerto_Internacional_de_Los_Santos_(V) Category:Airports Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Places Category:Places in Los Santos Category:Restricted Areas